Arashi Sato
Arashi, full name Arashi Sato, known as many others as "Metal", is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles that is neutral to both sides and ends up as an antagonist later on. She is known to be a Dragon hybrid that appears to be a human from another universe who ended up on Tahc YMBR through unknown means. She's known to be from the year 2215, one thousand seven hundred and eighty five years in another universe before the events of Tahc YMBR. Appearance: Physical: Arashi is a Dragon hybrid that stands at the height of six foot five inches (6"5) and weighs about eightly-five kilograms (85 kg) without her light armor on. She seems to be of average build, agile and overall fairly muscular for having the physical age of fourteen years old. She seems to have long light brown hair that reaches down before her waist, with four strands of hair going over her eyes. It is known to be slightly overall messy at the back. She seems to have multi-colored eyes, the bottom half are dark blue while the upper half are crimson red, that occasionally glow from time to time and a crimson V shaped red scar over her nose that points downwards, and slash like marking over her left eye. She is known to bear crimson red markings that resemble flames on her arms. Arashi is known to have crimson red scales on her arms reaching up to her shoulders, that are known to be somewhat durable and resistant against bullets. It is known that she hides them underneath her trenchcoat. Arashi is known to have a long dragon like tail that is crimson red and reaches down to her feet and this is known to be her only known trait apart from her markings. Attire: Arashi wears a short shelved blue t-shirt that reaches past her shoulders, covering some of her markings. She wears a long grey and crimson red trenchcoat that reaches down to the bottom of her pants and down to her elbows on her arms. The left arm of the trenchcoat is known to be ripped. The collar is known to be a grey color, and it is made out of a material that is resistant to bullets and slashes and elemental damage. Her pants are known to be a deep grey color and are made out of the same material. She wears a pair of temperature resistant combat boots. Her boots are black in color, with a dark blue flame like design at the front of them, and lightning like marking at the backs of them. There is known to be a piece of material going over the middle of the sneaker, that is grey in color and separates the two halves from each other. The soles of the boots are known to be a grey color. Arashi is known to have a bandages over her left hand, covering the whole of it. She wears a belt around her waist, holding her katana in a sheath at her back. She wears a blue scarf around her neck. She also wears a pair of ski goggles on her forehead, the lenses of the goggles are a golden yellow and the rim of the goggles are a dark blue color. Background Story: Arashi is known to be the only artifical human with various dragon traits and had most notably the soul of a dragon, hailing from another universe where dragons exist. Despite being a normal human at first, Arashi began to undergo metamorphosis into the dragon hybrid she is today, by using her dragon powers over and over again, that eventually erased most all of her humanity, which she barely has. Despite being formerly human, Arashi began to feel the need to kill due to her dragon instincts, and began to just use her anger as a primarily emotion, forgetting how to feel love and other emotions as the result of her dragon instincts and her greed for so called power. Events of WC: Arashi is known to be from another universe, unknown which planet she's from. She prefers to not talk about her own past and often keeps to herself about where she's from and what her homeworld was like. Arashi was known however, to be involved in some sort of accident that she doesn't exactly recall that made her end up on Tahc YMBR. Upon arriving there, she was known to be found by this cyborg named Elite, who has a huge grudge against her after a while. Upon telling her information, Arashi finds out about the Empress of Nedztral, who she seeks to get rid of, and hopefully defeat. Upon Elite telling her more info about this "mad man killing innocents", Arashi completely ignores him as she deblieves anything as crazy as that would happen. Later, she meets Jon the Rocket Knight, who ends up arresting her, as possibly being a spy from the Anarki Fleet or the Shadow Network. After this, Arashi is known to get freed, which lead to the Rocket Knight having some suspicions on her, as she was from another universe. After a while, Arashi was known to attempt to ambush the Rocket Knight, as she didn't particularly like him or Elite, due to the fact the way they treated her before. She was known to be later detained and held as a Prisoner of Nedztral, which she later escapes from. After venturing for a while, she seems to come across Capital Alpha, who she then meets a spellmage, who she tells about her plans to, about her killing the empress and such. Upon Arashi telling him that he can't exactly leave, Arashi and the spellmage initate combat, who the spellmage ends up running off. Upon trying to find him, she is suddenly stopped by a particular thief who she blames for him attacking her. Angered, Arashi gets into a fight with him, only to realize that he wasn't the one that attacked her. Asking who the spellmage was, she learns his name was Faust, and ends up leaving afterwards. Later on, she ends up following Faust into a portal into the Anarki Fleet base. The two talk a bit, and Arashi ends up getting lost, after getting hunted down by the soldiers for being an intruder. Later on, she's captured by ends up getting saved by Faust, who she owes her life to. She ends up joining the Anarki Fleet in order to get revenge on the Rocket Knight and Elite. Later on, Arashi decides to leave, and ends up attacking Faust, attempting to kill him, the spellmage had noticed her attack and dodged, asking her to use her true power, which apparently he sensed. After a bit of time and Faust's disappearance for a bit, he ends up coming back, telling Arashi that she's not worth her time if she doesn't use her true potential. Arashi and Faust initiate combat, Faust purposely activating demonic magic to see it's effect on her, and Arashi ends up going berserk as the side effect. After a bit more of combat, Faust eventually was able to knock Arashi out. More to be added as more RPs happen. Personality: Arashi seems to be cold and uncaring when talking to people she doesn't know. She barely shows any emotions when talking to people in general, and prefers to work on her own at all times. Due to her thinking that anybody she's partnered up with, will only get in her way. Arashi has somewhat of a ego, leading her to normally think that everyone is weaker and not worth her time. She's noted to like see people hurt themselves, often laughing when something happens. She's known to also act inappropriate at the wrong times. She's known to hate jokes, often keeping a serious face on at all times, because of this Arashi barely smiles unless something happens to somebody else. Arashi has a strong sense of justice, often thinking what she's doing is right. It seems very hard to sway her opinion from her type of views, as she would often ignore others who don't agree with her. She seems to stick to her own rules, leading her to get into trouble or do something bad. While she may have her own "rules", she often disobeys anyone that's in authority. Arashi has a cruel temper when angered. When she's provoked, she often goes into a violent outrage, often taking a long time to calm down afterwards. Anything such as little things to past events will set Arashi off. Others often staying away from her, if she gets annoyed. She's known to rely on her instincts from time to time, but they occasionally make her go crazy. Arashi prefers to keep out of trouble, often keeping to herself unless provoked. Arashi is known to be extremely sadistic and merciless when angered enough. She has a tendency of saying "I don't know" or add "or something" to the end of a sentence. She's known to hate people who get constantly in trouble, often holding grudges against them. She's known to want to be the strongest in the whole universe, as she constantly is training. She is known to be a big eater, and constantly thinks food is more important above everything else. She loves cats as well. Arashi is known to be extremely reckless and stubborn, as well as having a strong will. She would often taunt her foes before she fights, and she would rush into fights upon being provoked. Arashi doesn't like giving up on things that important and always wants to try and solve them herself, no matter what happens. She won't give up till she solves the issue. Arashi is also known to have the tendency to make enemies, and not deal with them till later. She often apologizes more than once if this occurs. Arashi carries the traits of an anti-hero, as she lacks the ability to trust others and is and sarcastic and looks like she doesn't care when talking about things. She's of the Chaotic Neutral nature, as she wants to try and sort things on her own by causing as much disruption as possible. Powers: Electrokinesis (Electricity Manipulation): Arashi wields the ability to manipulate, generate, and control all aspects of electricity. Arashi can attack opponents with lightning from short or long range, and use it to enhance her melee and weapon based attacks. In addition to her previous techniques, she can use electricity defensively by electrifying herself so that any opponent making physical contact with her would be harmful. Like various electrokinetics, Arashi's electricity is orange in color. Arashi can drain electricity out the attacks she's hit with, making her able to use this as a double edged sword, more hits with electricity she gets, the stronger she'll become with firing back. Like most electrokinetics, Arashi can't touch water, while using her electricity, as it'll electrocute her to death, despite her immunity in the first place. One of the electrokinetic powers, Arashi has in her arsenal is the ability to drain electricity from his environment. By using her powers, she can cause the electricity in his environment to channel into her like a living lightning rod and then use the absorbed electricity in various different ways. She can use the drained electrical energy to heal herself and restore some of her injuries and wounds, this depends on how much electricity is absorbed. Arashi is known to be extremely proficient in using electricity, as she can control the electricity around her, and even to the point she can control the electricity in the clouds, creating some sort of thunder storm by concentrating her kinesis. This makes her deadly and powerful, as she can control any aspect of electricity at will, as long as she has enough strength and willpower to do so. As well, as she can increase her speed, defense and other things by just focusing her electricity. Electro-Pyrokinesis (Electric-Fire Manipulation) While using her combined powers, Arashi is able to create electric-flames that burn and electrocute, like the elements they came from. While she can use this to some degree, she's not fully trained with it, as it's only in it's beginner level. Arashi is known to create basic constructs and attacks out of the Electric-Fire but not use it to maximum strength. Fire Manipulation (Fire Manipulation) Being part Fire Dragon grants Arashi the natural ability to generate and control fire at will, while she may only rely on her electrical powers on general use, she generally uses her fire as a backup incase her electricity is drained. She's known to be at expert level at using her fire despite it not being seen very often. This allows her to create constructs and attacks made out of fire at will. Draconic Energy Manipulation Arashi wields the ability to control the dragon energy around her from her soul, allowing her to imbue them into her attacks. She's known to be at master level when using her dragon energy, as she generally uses it in close range attacks and close combat. She's generally known to use it when she's fighting with her katana and using her fists. Abilities: *'Decelerated Aging': Arashi has decelerated aging. This provides her with an extended lifespan by slowing down the effects of the aging process. While having this, Arashi is known to be about thirteen years older than she actually is, as she looks to be about seventeen years old when she's actually thirty. *'Peak Human Strength': Arashi's incredible strength allows her to lift light vehicles and other objects that don't exceed five hundred kilograms and be able to throw them great distances. She is far stronger than any normal Human or Hybrid that lacks the same ability to do this. Arashi is capable of punching holes through almost anything if necessary excluding steel and many other things, most notably of all, a wooden door and the like. *'Killing Instinct': Despite her calm and cold exterior to most, Arashi possesses the instinct to kill at times, making her attack allies and enemies, without realizing it. This makes her into a cold and merciless killing machine, that can only be stopped when damaged enough, or somehow snapped out of it. Arashi is known to inherit this because of her species. *'Natural Weaponry': Due to her Dragon-like linage, Arashi is known to have various abilities regarding her species. One of them is her corrosive blood. Upon being damaged or wounded, Arashi's blood is known to be extremely acidic and can easily tear through skin and the like with ease. Another ability she has, is the venom in her fangs. Unlike her corrosive blood, the venom is known to be not as powerful. It has paralytic properties, as it paralyses the target upon impact, and makes them way more weaker by reducing the iron in their bloodstream. Arashi is known to use this is close combat situations only. *'Enhanced Durability': Arashi is known to be semi-resistant to bullets, and falls. However, it is known that armor-piercing bullets or bullets above .50 cal can still affect her. She can jump down from falls of 200ft and below without doing any harm to herself. As well as she withstand small scale explosions to some degree. *'Heat/Fire/Cold Immunity': Being part Fire Dragon grants Arashi the natural ability to become immune to heat and fire. This allows her to repel any time of heat and fire as she can walk through it with no issue. She's known to be completely immune to any heat and any type of flame. Arashi also has the ability to not be affected by the cold. She's able to withstand extreme cold temperatures but still is able to be frozen solid. *'Dragon Slayer': Like the dragon she is, she's able to understand dragon's weakness points and understands how to kill them. *'Dragon Form': Arashi can transform into her dragon form and back to human form and gain the ability to fly. She's known to be about nine feet tall, but still is weak to the same weaknesses as before, and of course, time restriants how long she can be in the form, depending on her strength of will. **'Fafnir Mode': By combining the dragon energy she has, her will and energy, she's able to take the appearance on of a dragon while in human form, increasing her strength. However, she barely uses it as the result it just uses too much energy to maintain because of the lack of training. Skills: Enhanced Swordsmanship: One of Arashi's combat skills is her ability to use her signature Katana and other swords at will, without learning how to use them, because of her natural ancestry of being able to use a sword. She was able to become an expert the ways of the Japanese Sword, the Katana. Arashi is known to be talented in using the Japanese sword, the Katana as she has alot of training in it. Unlike most, Arashi is not able to use any other swords, barring her Katana. Arashi is known to have a different fighting style in her combat, as she's more strength based, than speed based. This allows her to make powerful stabs and slashes, making up for the weaknesses in speed. As the result of Arashi's strength, Arashi is known to be a slow and has powerful strikes in combat with her signature Katana. Due to her hybrid species, Arashi was able to inherit the natural ability to wield the Katana and use it as well as her father and ancestors. Due to her ability to use it so well, she's known to be able to deflect various attacks, just by using the blade and skill of her katana skills. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant Weaknesses: Being a mortal and the fact she doesn't age gives Arashi various different weaknesses. One of her main weaknesses is the fact she's mortal. She can only take so much damage before getting fatally injured. She's known to be damaged by plasma, armor piercing bullets, as well as her elemental weaknesses. She is known to have normal mortal weaknesses too, such as bleeding out and the sort. Being an electrokinetic, Arashi has elemental weaknesses such as her weakness to earth. Earth completely nullifies her powers to the point where she can't focus electrical energy through it. Arashi being a natural dragon energy user is weak to dragon energy. Another weakness is the fact Arashi can't exactly use all of her natural abilities as of yet, such as fangs, that are known to have venom on them. As a result, the hybrid got poisoned by her venom, because of lack of experience and training in it. Her Dragon form has limited weaknesses too, as she only last in it for a certain amount of time, before she has to switch back. Arashi has a notable fear of needles, weird things and hates spiders. Weaponry: Rajin Katana: Arashi uses a katana from her homeplanet, made out of a mysterious material much like ice. It is known to able to ampify her electrical powers to a degree, her being able to use more powerful and stronger abilities. It is known to be have some sort of draconic energy inside of it, it not being able to break but able to affect unarmored enemies. Handgun: Despite having a handgun on her, Arashi prefers to fight close combat and doesn't like ranged combat, unless she has to. She is known to use a .40 cal pistol, but only uses it in extremely rare circumstances, as Arashi herself barely has any training in knowing how to use a handgun in the first place. Triva: *This is character is heavily based on Metal, otherwise known as Matty/Metty/MetalTD/Metal the Rogue and other names. *This is Metal's first character in the WC universe, adapted from her original universe counterpart of Arashi. **You're going to have a bad time. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters